U may not remember me but I still love u
by rainymemories
Summary: please read and review! chap 10 is up! No taiora yet but next chapter will have plenty I assure! This fic is soon to finish. Last chapter will most likely be 15.
1. 1: The beginning of the story

You may not remember me but I still love you part 1  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: a very odd story…but read newaz!  
  
It was a breezy spring day in Odaiba and Sora Takenouchi was walking down the street to get to her job as the CEO of a fashion company. Most of the digidestined had moved and only she stayed in Odaiba. Yamato moved to Los Angeles with his band. Mimi married Koushiro and they live in New York. Takeru and Hikari live in Okinawa. Ken and Miyako married and have many kids and live in Osaka. Joe lives in England. Daisuke lives in China learning how to make noodles. Iori moved to Washington D.C since they offered him a job as one of the top lawyers. Sora kept in touch with them at least once a year but she didn't know where Taichi was. Sora was still single because she had no time for a love life. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 8:56 am. "Oh my god I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed and ran at top speed to her job. She ran through the door as the clock said 9:00. "Phew I made it!" she said. "Good Morning." She said to her co- workers and went to her office. "Hmm." she said looking through her files. "Nothing new so far today." She said. So she looked through her email to see if there was anything interested. "Nothing, nothing, nothing." She said sighing. "Oh!" she said. "An email from Yamato." She said opening the email. "Oh god." She said reading the email. "He's getting married to some whore he met a year ago." She said darkly. "Like I want to know that." She said. As she put the email in the garbage. "I wonder what happened to Taichi I haven't heard from him in 7 years!" she said to herself. As she did a search of him online but nothing came up. She rolled her eyes and called the operator. "Excuse me I would like to know the number of Taichi Yagami." She told the operator.  
  
"Hold on Miss." The operator said looking for the number of Taichi Yagami. "I'm sorry but he is not listed." She said.  
  
"WHAT! Are you serious?" Sora exclaimed to the operator.  
  
"Yes, Miss." The operator said and hung up the phone.  
  
"How rude." Sora muttered and hung up the phone. "Taichi where are you?" she asked the air. She remembered Hikari. And she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello Takaishi residence." Hikari said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hikari?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora-san?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yea!" Sora said.  
  
"Oh my god how are you doing?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I'm doing well just worried." Sora replied.  
  
"Why?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Taichi." Sora answered. "I haven't heard from him in 7 years and I've been trying to look for him but he's information is not on the internet and his phone number is not listed according to the operator and I thought maybe you knew where he was." She said.  
  
"Oh." Hikari said. "I'm sorry the last time I heard from him was 2 years ago he told me he was living in Yokohama." She said. "I have his address but I don't have his number." She said.  
  
"Give me his address please." Sora yelled accidentally into the phone.  
  
"Wow Sora." Hikari said stunned by Sora's word. "Okay." She said as she gave Sora the address.  
  
'Thank you so much!" Sora said. "I'll call you back later okay?" she said.  
  
"Ok." Hikari said as they both hung up the phone.  
  
Sora stepped out her office and went up to her secretary. "Hey Maya I'm gonna go out now I'll be back tomorrow I have to go to Yokohama don't worry about anything." She said and smiled.  
  
"Ok Miss. Takenouchi." Maya said.  
  
With that Sora left the building and went home to get some of her stuff and got into her car. "Yokohama here I come!" she yelled inside her car as she started on to the road. She looked at the address Hikari gave her.  
  
A/N: That's all for now…hehe chapter 2 will be up um…ASAP! (or as soon as I get off my lazy ass and write it!) 


	2. 2: I'll go a long way just for love

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 2: I'll go a long way just for love  
  
By: Evil Sly Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Akiyoshi Hongo does.  
  
Thanks to Baka_cupid, BiomergeSakuyamn, TheAngelofLove-Kuroi and Alt Sorato dash for reviewing. And Grace!!  
  
With that Sora left the building and went home to get some of her stuff and got into her car. "Yokohama here I come!" she yelled inside her car as she started on to the road. She looked at the address Hikari gave her.  
  
What seemed to be hours on the road she finally came into Yokohama, she looked at the piece of paper she had written his address on. And looked up. "Okay so all I have to do is go to the right than up 5 blocks and I should be there." She said to herself. She turned right and went up 5 blocks and looked for the house #326. "Here it is." She said stopping at the last house in the area. She parked the car and got out and walked to the door. And a dozen thoughts came to her. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to say when I see him, what if he's married, or even has kids, what if he doesn't remember me?" she thought to herself as she rang the door bell. She waited a few minutes until the door open and the person who opened it had short brown hair and was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. "How may I help you?" he asked. "Well I'm looking for Taichi Yagami." Sora said softly. "You are looking right at him." He said in a serious tone. "Taichi? You've changed so much!" Sora said. "Who are you?" he asked her. Sora looked at him wide eyed. "You don't remember me?" she asked him. "Um.. No." he said. "Now I have some business to do so if you'll excuse me I have to go." He said closing the door. "Taichi, you may not remember me but I still love you. Always." She said trying not to cry until she got back in the car. Sora went inside of her car and tears poured out of her eyes rapidly. She started the car and went on her way back home. "I can't believe he doesn't remember me." She said to herself. "I didn't change that much did I?" she thought. "Maybe he got hit by a truck and got amnesia, wait that can't happen he would be dead probably if that happened." She thought. She got home and she called Hikari. "Hello, Takaishi Residence this is Hikari speaking." Hikari said in a polite tone. "Hey Hikari it's me Sora." Sora said in a sad tone. "What's wrong Sora-san?" Hikari asked. "I went to the address you gave me today. I saw him but he didn't remember me. It was terrible!" she exclaimed bursting into tears once more.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora-san. Is there anything I can do?" Hikari asked. "Yes. Yes there is." Sora said. "Could you go there and see what's up with him?" she asked. "Because I think he got hit by a soccer ball way too hard on the head and got amnesia or something." She said. Hikari giggled. "Okay. Let me just tell Takeru, and that he has to watch the kids. Okay?" she said. "And that I'll be right there and I'll stop by your apartment to tell you what happened okay?" she said. Sora smiled. "Thank a bunch Hikari-chan!" she exclaimed. Hikari giggled. "No problem. Well got to get ready." She said. "Bye." "See yea in a bit." "Okay." They both hung up. "I hope Taichi remembers Hikari because if he doesn't that would be devastating and the whole world would collapse. I wonder where Agumon was. I didn't see him." She said. "What time is it?" Piyomon asked. Sora was startled. "Are you okay Sora?" Piyomon asked. "Yea its just you scared me." Sora said. "It's 5 o'clock." She said to her pink bird digimon. "Why thank you." Piyomon said.  
  
A/N: Poor Sora-chan. Taichi-kun doesn't remember him!! Next chapter you will find how Hikari's visit to Taichi went. *dun dun dun* 


	3. 3: Try to remember those who love you

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 3: Try to remember those who love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Digidestined of Courage and Luvya for reviewing! And on with the Chapter 3.  
  
Hikari got into her car and drove the long drive to Taichi's place. "Let's hope he at least remembers me. Because it would be a very sad day if he doesn't remember me. If he doesn't I could get Joe or somebody to talk some sense to him or maybe I'll have Tailmon attack him." She said to herself. "Okay, it's to the left. Ah there it is." She said parking the car where Sora had parked her car earlier. Hikari got out of her car. And walked to the door. She rang the doorbell.  
  
Taichi answered the door. "How may I help you?" he asked her.  
  
"Taichi, I'm your younger sister, Hikari remember?" she said.  
  
"Pardon?" Taichi asked. "I don't have a younger sister last time I checked." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. She picked up the soccer ball that was on the floor and she held an inch away from Taichi's face. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course! That's a soccer ball." Taichi said as if it was the most rhetorical question ever.  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes. And then she saw Agumon looking sad on the couch in the living room. Not moving at all. "Who is that?" she asked Taichi pointing to Agumon.  
  
"No clue. He says he is my digimon. But what's a digimon I have no idea what so ever." Taichi said shrugging.  
  
Hikari sighed in disbelief. This was going to take awhile. "Could I use your telephone?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea. Its over there." He said pointing to the telephone.  
  
"Thank you." She said. Hikari walked to the telephone and dialed Joe's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Joe said in a slight British accent.  
  
"Joe! This is Hikari. I was wondering if you could take a jet here to Japan or something of that sort." She asked him.  
  
"Hikari, I'm in Japan on vacation to visit my brother." Joe said.  
  
"Terrific! If you don't mind could you come over to Taichi's house? I have a slight problem." Hikari said.  
  
"Sure what's the address." Joe asked.  
  
Hikari gave him the address.  
  
"Okay Hikari I will be there in few minutes because I happen to be nearby." Joe said.  
  
"That's great! Okay thanks." Hikari said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Joe said. They both hung up.  
  
Hikari walked over back to Taichi. "Thank you for letting me use your phone." She said.  
  
"No problem." Taichi said.  
  
Hikari walked over and sat next to Agumon. "Hello Agumon." She said.  
  
"Hi Hikari." Agumon said sadly.  
  
"It will be all better soon. Joe is coming over to help." Hikari said.  
  
Agumon smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said softly.  
  
"No problem." Hikari replied.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Another visitor? My gosh I'm pretty popular today ain't I?" Taichi said out loud.  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow as Taichi went to get the door. "At least that part of him will never change." She muttered really softly.  
  
A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Sort of a cliffhanger I guess. I'll have more time to write now that I'm on Christmas break and will be staying in boring New York City where I live. Stay tuned! LOL 


	4. 4: Dr Joe can help you with your problem...

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 4: Dr. Joe can help you with your problems!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Akiyoshi Hongo does!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Hugs and Kisses for reviewing! The chapters are being posted quickly! Which is a good thing. Since I'm pretty slow with writing the next chapter with any of my fan fictions.  
  
Taichi opened the door.  
  
"Hi Taichi remember me Joe?" Joe said.  
  
"And me! Gomamon." Gomamon said cheerfully.  
  
"Right." Taichi said with a sweat drop. "Err I guess you could come in, since some girl came in and welcomed herself in." he said.  
  
"That must be Hikari." Joe muttered to Gomamon.  
  
"Kind of sad when your own brother doesn't remember you." Gomamon muttered back.  
  
Joe nodded. "Hello Hikari." He said to Hikari.  
  
"Hi Joe and Hi Gomamon." She said.  
  
"Where is Tailmon?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"In the car." Hikari said. "She didn't want to come out I think her soap operas are on now." She said shrugging.  
  
"Okay." Joe and Gomamon said.  
  
"Well I'll go get her." Gomamon said going out the door.  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
"Well Taichi why don't you sit down." Joe said.  
  
Taichi sat down. "I can't believe I'm being told to sit down in my house." He said muttering.  
  
Joe just smiled. "I'm Joe Kino. You do remember me of course right?" he asked Taichi.  
  
"No." Taichi said.  
  
"Why not?" Joe asked.  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. "That's because I never met you before." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joe asked.  
  
Taichi glared at him. "Of course I'm sure!" he exclaimed. "What the hell does this guy think he is playing at?" Taichi thought to himself.  
  
"No need to get all worked up." Joe said uncomfortably. "Okay, I'm going to read out a list of people you tell me if you know or remember any of them okay?" he asked taking out the list from his gray messenger bag.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Okay." He said.  
  
"Alright." Joe said. "Sora Takenouchi." He said.  
  
"I think she was the girl that stopped by this morning. Said her name was Sora. I never met her before this morning though." He said.  
  
"Oh I see." Joe said. "Yamato Ishida." He said.  
  
"Who? And what kind of funny name is that" Taichi asked.  
  
"Guess you don't know him." Joe said looking at Taichi oddly.  
  
"Odd." Hikari said giggling. "Wait till I tell Yamato that." She said.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe asked him.  
  
"I am Taichi." He stated, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And your last name?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't know." Taichi said shrugging.  
  
Hikari and Joe blinked.  
  
"Its Yagami." Hikari said softly. "Taichi I don't know what's wrong with you but you've changed." She said getting teary. "What happened?" she asked. "Did you get hit by a soccer ball in the head or something?" she asked. "Tell me what's wrong!" she exclaimed.  
  
Taichi looked at her uneasily.  
  
Joe picked up a soccer ball. "Dr. Joe can help you!" He said loudly as he threw the soccer ball at Taichi's head and hit Taichi.  
  
Taichi fell on the floor. "Ouch." He said rubbing his head. "Why did you hit me in the head with the soccer ball, Joe." He said.  
  
Hikari and Joe blinked. "Do you remember me, Taichi?" Hikari asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you're Hikari. My younger sister!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Thank heavens! You remember!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"What do you mean I remember? Was there a time I forgot you? Of course I remember you." Taichi said to Hikari.  
  
Joe gave him a quizzical look.  
  
Hikari raised her eyebrow slightly. Then she suddenly remembered Sora and what she had to tell her. "Must call Sora." Hikari said eyeing the telephone.  
  
"Why?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Because." Hikari said walking over to the telephone.  
  
A/N: And that is the end of the 4th chapter! Woohoo! Stay tuned for the 5th chapter coming soon! 


	5. 5: Love is just around the corner

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 5: Love is just around the corner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Savon Locc for reviewing. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
Hikari dialed Sora's number.  
  
"Hello?" Sora said picking up the phone still sounding a little teary from earlier.  
  
"Hey! Sora it's me Hikari!" Hikari said cheerfully.  
  
"Someone's cheerful." Sora replied.  
  
"You would be to if you knew what I knew." Hikari stated.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Just come over to Taichi's house now! And then I will tell you I don't want to ruin the big surprise." Hikari said. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" she said laughing.  
  
"Um.." Sora said thinking about it.  
  
"Don't worry, Sora. He's not going to bite you or anything!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
Sora giggled. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can get there." She said. "Bye." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
Hikari hung up. She walked back to Joe and Taichi and Agumon and sat down. Just then Gomamon and Tailmon came in.  
  
"Can you believe Yugi let Rebecca win?" Gomamon asked Tailmon as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, he has such a nice heart it's something he would do." Tailmon replied.  
  
"But still I think it would have been better if Yugi showed her that he's the man!" Gomamon exclaimed.  
  
Tailmon rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered. "When will they ever learn that's its not always about fighting."  
  
"I thought you were watching your soap operas, Tailmon?" Hikari asked. "And not YuGioH. Did Patamon did you get addicted to it or something?" she asked.  
  
Tailmon shook her head. "No, Gomamon here wanted to see Yugioh." She said.  
  
Joe snorted. "Gomamon you watch too much television." He said.  
  
"Its not like I have any other choice." Gomamon replied shrugging. "What do you expect me to do when you're busy which is often. Cook? Clean?" he said.  
  
"Maybe." Joe said.  
  
Gomamon shook his head in disbelief. "But I'm Gomamon." He said.  
  
"We know." Joe replied.  
  
Taichi and Agumon were chatting happily. Hikari smiled. "I'm so glad he's back to reality." She said.  
  
"Me too." Joe replied softly.  
  
Sora drove her car back to Taichi's house. And she stopped in front of his house and parked her car next to Hikari's. And Piyomon and her got out of the car.  
  
"Are you nervous, Sora?" Piyomon asked.  
  
"A tad bit." Sora replied.  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine. And everything will workout perfectly" Piyomon said smiling.  
  
"I hope so." Sora said as she rang the doorbell.  
  
Joe went to get the door this time. He opened the door to see Sora and Piyomon outside. "Come in!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow then smiled. And walked in. Joe followed her. She saw Gomamon and Tailmon arguing about X-men evolution. Taichi and Agumon were talking about everything. Hikari just sitting on the couch smiling. Sora sat down next to her.  
  
Hikari looked at her. "Hey!" she said.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "So?" she asked.  
  
Hikari smiled. "Joe hit Taichi in the head with a soccer ball." She said. "And Taichi got his memory back!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Sora beamed. "That's wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together, which got everyone's attention.  
  
"What happened?" Gomamon asked.  
  
Sora and Hikari both raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Hikari said.  
  
"Eh?" Gomamon asked.  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi said confused.  
  
Everyone started laughing. Sora smiled sweetly at Taichi.  
  
Taichi grinned back.  
  
A/N: Hehe! I don't think I'm evil do you? Anyway chapter 6 will be up before New Years Day. And no its not going to be up at 11:59 PM on New Years Eve. It will be up before that. I made a weird mistake. I wrote in chapter 1 that Hikari lived in Okinawa. And she drove to Yokohama. I feel a little stupid cause that's a LONG trip. As my mum kindly informed me you have to get on a plane just to get to Yokohama from Okinawa. Hehe. And this chapter is way too short! 


	6. 6: A different ending and a new beginnin...

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 6: A different ending and a new beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. So please do not sue me you're not going to get much, because I don't own much.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Wr1te or D1e for reviewing! Aren't the chapters coming quickly?  
  
Hikari giggled. "You guys are so silly." She said.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sora, stop doing that you're going to stay like that forever if you do that so often like you do." Piyomon said.  
  
Sora lowered her eyebrow. "Ok, ok." She said laughing. "Taichi, how come you were never in touch with any one of us?" she asked becoming serious.  
  
Joe nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not sure why." Taichi said slowly.  
  
"Oh." Sora said softly.  
  
Joe looked at his watch. "Oh my goodness! (A/N: Sounds girlie but I don't like writing or saying the other term because that hurts God. ^_^) Look at the time!" he exclaimed. "I have a meeting soon and I have to go into Tokyo." He said getting up. "It was nice seeing you all again. I'll email you all or something." He said heading out the door.  
  
"Bye." Sora and Taichi said.  
  
"Thanks for coming over." Hikari said.  
  
Joe left out the door with Gomamon who was complaining about having to leave so quickly.  
  
Hikari looked at her watch. "I better get going too. Takeru is probably getting worried." She said. "And I have my kids to take of." She said getting up.  
  
"Okay, Bye Hikari." Sora said.  
  
"Bye Hikari." Taichi said.  
  
Hikari grinned. "Bye you two! Don't get too carried away." she said smirking and getting Tailmon.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora and Taichi said at the same time.  
  
"Nothing." Hikari said as she went out the door and went into her car and drove away.  
  
"Piyomon, Lets go outside!" Agumon said.  
  
Piyomon smiled. "Sure!" she said following Agumon out of the living room. Now it was just Taichi and Sora.  
  
Sora began to fidget with her hair.  
  
"So how's life?" Taichi asked out of nowhere.  
  
Sora was startled. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"How's life?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh. Its okay." Sora replied. "And yours?" she asked.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "It could be better." He said putting a wicked grin on.  
  
Sora giggled. "How cute." She thought. "Sometimes people never change." She said in her mind. "I see you finally decided to cut your hair." She said noticing his hair was actually short.  
  
"What you didn't like it before?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I never said that." Sora said. "It was well big before." She said emphasizing the word "big".  
  
Taichi chuckled a bit. "Well I see you finally decided not to wear your hat and grow you hair." He said grinning.  
  
Sora looked at a strand of her hair. "So?" she asked.  
  
"I think it looks nice." Taichi said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said blushing a little bit.  
  
"Is she blushing?" Taichi asked himself. "Well of course. Her cheeks aren't normally rosy." He told himself. "True." He replied back to himself. "Sora, would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked her.  
  
"Um." Sora said. "I guess water is fine." She said.  
  
"Water?" Taichi asked in disbelief.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.  
  
"No, not at all!" Taichi said stuttering and running to the kitchen. "Can't believe I almost made a fool out of myself out there." He muttered to himself as he got a glass of water and a glass of iced tea for himself. He went back to the living room. "Here you go." He said giving the glass of water to Sora as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said as she took a sip of her water.  
  
"Sora?" Taichi said nervously.  
  
"Yea, Taichi?" Sora said.  
  
"Do you think there would ever be a us again?" he asked.  
  
"Depends what your definition of "us" is." She replied.  
  
A/N: And that's the end of chapter 6! Chapter 7, I promise will be a lot longer. I just have to work on it. Finally you all get to some Taiora! I'm so excited. Okay I'll start writing chapter 7 now. Oh yea please review! 


	7. 7: More hope for us

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 7: More hope for us  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!  
  
A/N: Sadly, no one reviewed for chapter 6 but that's okay! Please review for this chapter! As I said this is going to be a long chapter compare to my other chapters!  
  
Taichi grinned. "Us as is us being together again." He replied.  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Is he being serious? Oh my goodness I think I'm going to faint!" she said in her moment.  
  
Taichi looked at her confused.  
  
"Maybe." She replied.  
  
"Oh." Taichi said looking a little hurt.  
  
"Possibly. Its just we just came in touch with each other, no need to move things so quickly." Sora continued. "We should talk a bit more than see if we still want to be together because I would love to be with you." She said.  
  
Taichi's eyes lit up. He smiled. "I agree." He said.  
  
Sora smiled back. Her cell phone rang. "Oops. One minute okay." She said to Taichi while digging in her bag for her cell phone.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She finally found her cell phone. "Hello?" she said answering her cell phone.  
  
"Hey it's me Yamato!" Yamato literally shouted on the phone.  
  
"No kidding." Sora replied.  
  
"What's up?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yamato, as much as I would love to stay on the phone and chit chat I'm quite busy." Sora said.  
  
"Ooooh, found a new boyfriend?" Yamato asked loud enough so that Taichi could hear.  
  
Taichi gave a confused face.  
  
"Don't worry. Yamato is getting married to some girl." She said to Taichi noticing he looked confused.  
  
"Oh." Taichi said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Sora said. "I'm at Taichi's house." She told Yamato.  
  
"Really?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yea really." Sora replied.  
  
"I haven't talked to him in a LONG time." Yamato said.  
  
"No kidding." Sora said again.  
  
"Cheer up Sora. You sound like a downer." He said.  
  
"That's because Taichi and I were having a nice long conversation and you decided to interrupt us by calling me!" She shouted at the phone.  
  
"You guys were having sex? What?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You know what Yamato shut up. Bye." She said hanging up. "God, he is such a nuisance sometimes." She said shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Taichi chuckled. "He hasn't changed." He said.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "He's getting married to some whore he met last year." She said. "He's had like 4 divorces already." She said throwing her hand in the air.  
  
"Oh my." Taichi said.  
  
"Luckily, I made the smart choice and dumped him after sophomore year of college." She said.  
  
Taichi sighed in relief.  
  
Sora took no notice of it. "Ooh I know what we should do!" she said.  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked her.  
  
"We should throw a party and invite all the chosen children!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Taichi's eyes widened. "ALL?" he asked. "Whose house is going to fit that many people I mean there are chosen children from all over the world!" he said in his mind.  
  
Sora nodded. "All as in the 12 of us. You know me, you, Yamato, Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Mimi, Koushirou, Joe and Daisuke." She said.  
  
"Oh! That's fine." Taichi said. "But where are all of us going to meet?" he asked.  
  
"I have a friend named Mimi. That lives in New York City." Sora said grinning.  
  
"As in Mimi Tachikawa?" Taichi asked.  
  
"She is no longer Mimi Tachikawa but Mimi Izumi." Sora said.  
  
Taichi gasped. "Pinch Me." he said.  
  
Sora pinched him.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
Sora grinned slyly. "I know." She said.  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Well call her then." He said.  
  
"I will." Sora said. She dialed Mimi's number in New York.  
  
"Hello?" Mimi said.  
  
"Hi. Mimi this is your conscience." Sora said in a high pitched voice.  
  
Taichi was startled at Sora's sudden voice change.  
  
Sora just waved at him.  
  
"Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Congratulation!" Sora said in her normal tone.  
  
Mimi giggled. "So what's up?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you could throw a party." Sora asked.  
  
"Like a reunion sort of thing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea." Sora said.  
  
"With all the chosen children?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea, you read my mind." Sora said giggling.  
  
"Hmmm I know I'm psychic." Mimi said thinking. "Of course I could." She said. "Okay I'll have to arrange some flights. And you can all stay at our house. I'll send you the invitation by email okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Sora said.  
  
"I don't have Taichi's address, phone number or email address or any sort of contact information. What are we going to do about him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Do not worry." Sora said. "I'm at Taichi's house right now. I'll give him the invitation." She said.  
  
"Really. Tell him I send him my best regards." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Mimi said she sends you her best regards." Sora shouted.  
  
"Tell her thanks." Taichi said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"He said thanks." Sora said.  
  
"I heard." Mimi said.  
  
Sora giggled.  
  
"Okay so check your email when you get back home." She said. "Unless." Mimi started to say but ending up laughing hard.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Issues." Sora mouthed to Taichi.  
  
"I've noticed." Taichi mouthed back.  
  
Mimi finally stopped laughing. "So are you going to sleep over his house tonight?" she asked.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Please Mimi. We are just getting to know each other better." She said.  
  
"Oh." Mimi said. "Oh well." She said. "I'm going to type up the invitations now so I'll talk to you later. Okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure." Sora replied.  
  
"Okay Bye." Mimi said.  
  
"Bye." Sora said as they both hung up their phones. "Mimi has it all covered!" Sora told Taichi.  
  
"That's good." Taichi replied.  
  
Sora looked at her watch. "Taichi what's your phone number so I can contact you?" she asked him.  
  
Taichi gave Sora his phone number.  
  
Sora put the phone number in her address book. She stood up. "I better get going since I have work tomorrow." She said in disgust.  
  
Taichi chuckled. (A/N: I don't believe in guys giggling it sounds weird if you read that a guy giggle, that's my opinion anyway.)  
  
"I'll see you soon." Sora said as she walked over to Taichi and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Taichi blushed.  
  
Sora giggled. "Well I guess I'll get going." She said smiling. "Piyomon?" she called for her pink digimon.  
  
Piyomon came flying in with Agumon walking right behind her.  
  
"Good bye Piyomon and Sora." Agumon said waving.  
  
Sora smiled. "Goodbye Agumon." She said. "Bye Taichi." She said walking towards the door and walking out the house.  
  
"Bye Agumon and Taichi." Piyomon said while flying out the house.  
  
"Bye." Taichi and Agumon both said in unison.  
  
Sora and Piyomon both got into the car. "Well that was interesting." Sora said starting the car.  
  
Piyomon nodded in agreement. "It was so nice to see them again. I hope we see them soon." She said putting on her seatbelt.  
  
Sora grinned. "Oh you will see them again." She said driving out into the road. "You will see them very soon." She said softly.  
  
"I didn't quite catch the last part." Piyomon said.  
  
Sora smiled. "Don't worry." She said.  
  
A/N: Ah! I finally finished. This is amazing I'm not having writer's block or anything. Expect another long chapter. Either chapter 8 or 9, depending on my mood it will most likely be chapter 9. Well please review! Thanks. 


	8. 8: Soon we'll be in love again

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 8: Soon we'll be in love again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon the great Akiyoshi Hongo does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! This is going to be the long chapter since my friend, IrisMarie, another Fan Fiction writer (she write mostly D/G and Hr/R you know from harry potter) whom I also go to school with said that the only problem with my stories is that its too short! So I will start writing longer chapters from now on! And do not worry I don't mean novel length chapters! I don't have much time to write chapters since I have Regents (RCT) coming up for math and I'm studying my ass off! The Regents is I think a New York Thing. Anyway on with the chapter!  
  
Sora got home from Taichi's house. She parked the car and went upstairs to her apartment with Piyomon. "That was an interesting day." She said softly to Piyomon.  
  
Piyomon nodded. "Very." She said as they both walked into the door.  
  
Sora locked the door behind her after Piyomon went in and took off her shoes. And placed herself on the couch. "I can't wait to see everybody again." She said.  
  
Piyomon looked at her as she sat herself on a loveseat. "Yes, It would be nice to see the rest of them again." She said. "But when? I mean we are all busy at different times and free at different times." she asked.  
  
"I know but its going to be soon." Sora replied. "There is going to be a reunion sort of party." She said. "All our old friends are going to be there." She said.  
  
"Ooh." Piyomon said with interest. "Where are we all going to meet?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi's House in New York, I suppose." Sora said. "I'm not sure yet, But since Mimi is doing all the planning it will probably be at one of the mansions she owns knowing her." She said.  
  
Piyomon giggled. "True. Palmon and Tentomon practically have their own houses!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sora giggled also. "Need an apartment? Just call Mimi!" she said.  
  
Piyomon laughed even harder.  
  
Sora stopped laughing. "Oh my gosh, look at the time." She said looking at the clock, which read 10:54 PM. "And I have work tomorrow so I am going to go to sleep okay?" she said to Piyomon.  
  
Piyomon nodded. "Good night Sora." She said.  
  
Sora smiled. "Good night Piyomon." She said as she walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and got into her bed and fell asleep right away.  
  
Piyomon turned off all the lights and made sure that all the gases in the house were turned off and then went into her room and fell asleep.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
Sora's alarm clock went off for about the billionth time. "Oh shut up, you shit." Sora said still half asleep. She opened one of her eyes to see what time it was. And the clock read 8:13 AM. Sora bolted herself off her bed. "OH MY GOSH! I am going to be late to work! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" she screamed and turned off the alarm clock. And went into to the bathroom to use the toilet and to take a super quick shower. She got out and looked for something to wear in her closet, throwing everything out just to find the perfect business outfit. She finally got dressed. And Piyomon came in.  
  
"What happened in here? Did an earthquake hit without me knowing it?" she asked with a sweat drop.  
  
"The usual." Sora said sweetly. "Couldn't find anything to wear." She said.  
  
"Ah, I see." Piyomon said. "Oh and by the way no one woke you up because they don't like being punched in the face." She said.  
  
"Ah, sorry and but if I don't get going to work if I'm going to be late." Sora said.  
  
"Oh. I made coffee for you by the way." Piyomon said.  
  
Sora smiled. "That's so sweet and thoughtful of you." She said. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem." Piyomon replied.  
  
Sora took a sip of the coffee. And got her bag and made sure she had her cell phone, wallet and keys and everything else necessary. She took another sip. "Alright, Piyomon I'm going to go now. So if you need me just call me on my cell phone and you can do whatever you want. Just don't go outside." She said.  
  
"I know that already." Piyomon said. "I've been living with you for how many years again?" she said.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry about that." She said as she opened the front door with her bag and coffee. "I'll see you when I get back." She said.  
  
Piyomon nodded.  
  
Sora left the house and literally ran out of the apartment to her work at top speed. She got to the office at 8:59 AM. "Looks like my years of playing offense on the soccer team finally paid off." She said to herself.  
  
"Getting better, Miss Takenouchi." One of her co-workers said to her.  
  
Sora glared at him. And that co-worker ran to the copy room as quick as he could. "How dare he say such thing to me. I pay him for goodness sake's!" she muttered. She passed by her secretary.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Takenouchi." Maya said.  
  
"Good Morning, Maya." Sora said smiling.  
  
"How was your trip yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Good." Sora replied. "I'll be out for a week or so soon." She said. "Do I have anything planned the rest of this month?" she asked.  
  
"Let me check." Maya said going through the file. "You have a Children's Fashion Conference on the 31st in New York City." She said.  
  
"Oh Perfect." Sora said smiling. "That's good." She said.  
  
"Oh?" Maya asked.  
  
"I have important business there soon." Sora said.  
  
"Oh I see." Maya said.  
  
"Well I will see you later. Please inform me if I have anymore plans." Sora told Maya.  
  
"Of course." Maya replied.  
  
Sora walked into her office room. And began checking her emails. Hoping that Mimi already did the invitations. "Hmm. Email from Iori." She mumbled as she opened the email. It said he was doing well and that he had to go to New York City to represent his client. Sora giggled. "Well doesn't everyone have important business in New York City." She thought. She also got an email from Yamato saying he was going to be playing at Madison Square Garden (A/N: That's also in New York for all of you people that did not know that.). She also found Mimi's email.  
  
Dear All Chosen Children,  
  
Courtesy of Sora, I will be hosting a reunion party since we all haven't been together in like a million years. You may bring your spouse and children but that's it! Enjoy.  
  
PLACE: Izumi Mansion (The one in New Jersey) DATE: 9/5/2014 TIME: 1 PM - Anytime you feel like leaving. RSVP: CALL MIMI IZUMI!  
  
Your flight ticket will be sent to you by mail. And I will have a chauffeur pick you all up from the airport.  
  
Love and Peace, Mimi and Koushirou Izumi  
  
"Ah. What an interesting email." Sora said to herself giggling. After a looking at her emails and answering quite a few telephone calls. It was time for Sora to leave her work and go home. She printed out the invitation. And walked out of her office room. "Bye Maya." She said.  
  
"Good Bye Miss. Takenouchi." Maya said smiling.  
  
Sora walked out and walked to her apartment. And opened the apartment door and stepped in. She took off her shoes and shut the door. "I'm home Piyomon." She said loudly.  
  
"Ah, welcome back." Piyomon said. "How was work?" she asked.  
  
"The usual I suppose. You know." Sora said shrugging putting her bag down on the couch as she sat down. "So what did you do today?" she asked Piyomon.  
  
"Nothing unusual. You know watched television. Flew around the apartment. You know to exercise my wings." She said.  
  
Sora gasped and stood up.  
  
"I didn't break anything though." Piyomon said quickly.  
  
Sora sighed in relief and sat back down. "That's good." She said. "Ooh, which reminds me I have to call somebody." She said getting up.  
  
"Who?" Piyomon asked.  
  
"Someone." Sora replied smirking.  
  
Piyomon blinked. "Okay." She said.  
  
Sora dialed Taichi's phone number.  
  
Taichi answered the phone. "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi Taichi! Its me Sora." She said.  
  
"Hey." Taichi said. "I'm guessing you got the invitation?" he asked.  
  
"Yup." Sora said. "Okay. So let me tell you what the invitation says. And then I'll email Mimi back so that she will send you your ticket to your house." She said.  
  
"Okay." Taichi replied.  
  
"Alright. The reunion is going to be on September 5th." Sora said.  
  
"Okay." Taichi said as he wrote it down.  
  
"At the Izumi Mansion." Sora said.  
  
"Which one?" Taichi asked.  
  
Sora giggled. "The once in New Jersey." She said.  
  
"Okay whatever." Taichi said.  
  
"Its starts at 1 and ends at whenever we have to leave." She said.  
  
"Oh I see." Taichi said.  
  
"And you must call Mimi to get a Reservations." She said.  
  
"Okay I'll call her can I have her number." He asked.  
  
"Sure." Sora said and then she gave him Mimi's number.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"No problem." She said. "Well I'll call you later or something okay." She said.  
  
"Okay." Taichi said. "Bye." He said.  
  
"Bye." She said as they both hung up the phone.  
  
Sora emailed Mimi and told her Taichi's address. And that Taichi would call her. "Okay." She said. "Piyomon?" she called out.  
  
"Yes?" Piyomon asked.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower so I don't have to take one in the morning and then be late again." Sora said.  
  
"Okay do whatever you want because I am going to go to sleep now." Piyomon said.  
  
"Alright good night Piyo." Sora said.  
  
"Sweet dreams Sora." Piyomon said.  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
Piyomon smiled back and then went into her room and closed the door and went to sleep.  
  
Sora went into her bathroom and took a nice bath. And then changed into her pajamas and then she too went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh such an odd ending for this chapter. Its just that I'm extremely tired now because it took me like 3 weeks to finish this chapter and then I finish it at like 1 am! Gaah! Chapter 9 will be this length also, maybe longer. Love you all. 


	9. 9: Bad Dream

U may not remember me but I still love you  
  
Chapter 9: Bad Dream  
  
A/N: Yea! I just finished taking my Math regents yesterday! I'm so glad. I was writing this chapter while I was supposed to study for the Math regents and I did study. That is why this is being posted after the Math regents instead of before the regents! And by the way Sora might sound OOC but you'll understand why.  
  
Sora was walking through the streets of Odaiba. IT would have been normal only there was no one in the streets and no one in the stores and apartment around her.  
  
"Sora." A voice said longing for Sora.  
  
Sora turned around quickly to see what was calling her but saw nothing. "Must be my imagination." She said to herself and continued walking forward. She walked into the streets since there were no people. And if there were no people there could be no cars driving in the streets. All of sudden a car came out of nowhere and hit Sora slightly as she fell on the street. The car disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "What's going on?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Sora." The same voice as before said again.  
  
"What!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Sora." The voice said again.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "This is getting nowhere." She thought to herself. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"He's dying." The voice said.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"You must find that on your own." The voice said. "Good bye." The voice said.  
  
"Oh gee, that's lovely." Sora said sarcastically as she continued to walk but this time on the sidewalk. She stopped in front of the biggest building in that area. The building looked oddly like the one she owned. She placed her hand against the glass door to see her reflection. She didn't look like her 28-year-old self. She looked 13. She gasped. The doors of the building opened. Sora stood there debating whether to go in or not. And finally she stepped in. She looked around. The building inside looked different. She walked to the elevator and went to the 14th floor where her business was located. Sora had never been the one that liked to explore. She was a conservative type. Always on the look out for danger, she was very cautious. But this time she wanted to explore. Something in the building made her go to it. Made her one to go find it. But Sora had no clue what it was and she wanted to find it as soon as possible. She got out of the elevator. And walked to her office. When she was outside the door there was a very foul smell. "What the?" she said cringing her nose. She opened the door. And she gasped very loudly. It was her father's dead body all bloodied up. She ran to him as tears poured out of her eyes rapidly. "Father!" She cried. Her father had been killed when she was 13. But never in her dear life did she think he was brutally murdered like that. Sora then heard footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps stopped and then she looked behind her. And saw two people with guns.  
  
"Well, Hello my dear." A male voice said.  
  
Sora stood up quickly. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"No need to be so tense." The female next to the male said.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"So many questions. We just want his body that's it." The female answered.  
  
"You can't have it. I won't allow you to take it!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Oh, is that's so?" The male said.  
  
Sora nodded. "I'll fight you!" she said. (A/N: Sound familiar Harry Potter Fans?)  
  
The two people started laughing. "Good one!" The female shrieked.  
  
Sora took the lamp on the desk and hit the female in the head as hard as she could. The female fell backwards. Sora glared at them.  
  
The male took a step backwards. And then kneeled down to the female's level. And checked to see if she was okay. "Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
"I am his daughter." Sora said pointing to her dead father. "And I am here for my revenge." She said smirking.  
  
The male's eyes looked scared. He grabbed the female and left as fast as he could.  
  
Sora saw a gun on the floor. She realized that it fell off the female when Sora had hit her. Sora grabbed the gun and put it in her pocket. She hid her father's body under the desk and wiped all the blood that could be seen from someone who might pass the office.  
  
"He's dying." The same voice that Sora heard earlier said.  
  
Sora was startled by the voice. "But I found my father. Who are you talking about?" she asked as she checked to see if her father had a pulse but her father didn't have a pulse.  
  
"Not your father but someone you love dearly." The voice said. "I cannot tell you anymore. My master will kill me if he found out. Good bye." The voice said as it disappeared.  
  
Sora got confused. "Who could it be?" she asked herself. "Someone I love dearly." She stated. "Piyomon?" she suggested to herself. "No Piyomon is a female digimon I suppose and the voice said it was a male." She thought. Sora stood up and walked out of the room. She stayed alert of her surrounding the whole time while she was looking at each room in the building. She found nothing that satisfied her interest. "Maybe what I'm looking for is not here. Maybe its somewhere else." She thought as she got on the elevator and when to the lobby. And walked out of the building. Something made Sora go into a run.  
  
"Sora, why are you running?" a childish female voice asked.  
  
Sora didn't stop. "I'm looking for somebody." She told the voice.  
  
"I can help you." The childish female voice said.  
  
"You can?" Sora asked.  
  
A little girl that looked a little like Sora appeared in front of her and nodded.  
  
"Megumi?" Sora said in shock.  
  
Megumi nodded. "I am here to help you, One-san (A/N: Big sister in Japanese)" she said softly. As she took Sora's hand.  
  
Sora wondered why Megumi was helping her out.  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
"Mommy, why do you have a big tummy?" asked 5 year old Sora.  
  
"You're going to have a little sister." Sora's mother replied.  
  
Sora's eyes lit up. "Really mommy?" she asked.  
  
Sora's mother nodded. "You're going to be a big sister." She said.  
  
"Ooh!" Sora squealed.  
  
LATER  
  
Sora's mother is crying softly.  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"She's gone." Her mother said. "My poor little baby is gone." She said crying louder.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Your little sister. God took her away from me." Her mother said sobbing.  
  
Sora didn't know what she meant than but she later learned that the baby died in the process of coming out.  
  
~*End of FlashBack*~  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours when they finally reached a lonely mansion. "He's in there." Megumi said.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"Your loved one." Megumi replied. "We don't have much time." Megumi said. "We must hurry." She said as they both walked into the mansion. They walked quietly through the hallway when they heard voices.  
  
"We are so sorry master." A familiar male voice said. Sora recognized it as the man that wanted her father's body.  
  
"She hit me!" The female shrieked. "It really hurt, Master." She said sobbing.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. As they got closer to the room where the "Master" was in. "Are we going in there?" she asked Megumi softly.  
  
Megumi nodded. "Yes. He is in there." She said.  
  
"Oh." Sora said.  
  
"The Master" took his sword out and sliced the failures in half, killing them.  
  
Sora squirmed. "Did he have to do that?" she asked Megumi.  
  
Megumi looked pained. And did not answer.  
  
Sora saw Taichi, all bloodied up next to "The Master". "Taichi!" She screamed.  
  
"The Master" looked in her direction.  
  
"Sora!" Megumi shrieked.  
  
"Go." The Master said to his servants as they ran towards to Sora and Megumi to attack them.  
  
Sora took out her gun and shot everyone in sight. Megumi was holding onto Sora.  
  
"I hope it's all done soon. Hurry." Megumi said continuously.  
  
"You have good aim, my pretty but its not good enough." The master said as he took out his gun and fired a bullet.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sora said.  
  
Megumi stepped in front of her and got hit by the bullet.  
  
Sora stood there in shock than knelt besides her. "Megumi! Say something please." She said shaking her younger sister.  
  
"Its okay, One-san. Remember, God will always be watching you and I will too." Megumi said as her body disappeared.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY SISTER, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Sora screamed as loudly as she could. "How could you?" she asked balling her fists. "What have they done to you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." The master said. "I like killing people." He said. "Now, I'm going to kill your beloved." He said looking at Taichi.  
  
"NO! Taichi please not him!" Sora said. "Not him!" she screamed.  
  
"Sora, are you okay?" Piyomon asked.  
  
"Piyomon?" Sora asked waking up from her horrible nightmare.  
  
Piyomon nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." Sora said. "I just had a terrible nightmare." She said. "Thanks for waking me up." She said.  
  
Piyomon smiled. "Your welcome." She said.  
  
A/n: And there is Chapter 9. Now you see why Sora was OOC Chapter 10, Will be co-written soon! Please review by the way for this chapter! 


	10. 10: An Early Bird Awakes

U may not remember me but I still love u  
  
Chapter 10: The Early Bird Awakes  
  
A/N: Another chapter. Yes partially co-written with primarycolorz.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Primarycolorz- Thanks for reviewing twice! You are too cool!  
  
Gotenks- Dirty mind! Gaahhh! *Runs off*  
  
This was taking so long in the making so it will be kind of short. So don't mind me!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich? Does Grace look rich? We do not own Digimon. Thank you.  
  
Sora woke up, thanks to Piyomon.  
  
"Sooora... I'm hungry..." whined Piyomon.  
  
Sora blinked. "You woke me up because of that?" she asked.  
  
Piyomon grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's a good thing you woke up anyway! Because you were having a nightmare." She said.  
  
"True." Sora replied putting on her pink slippers, she had gotten from Mimi as an Easter gift. "The many holidays, Mimi gives gifts at." she thought to herself sighing.  
  
"C'mon C'mon! I feel my stomach messing up my system!" squealed Piyomon as she tried to pull Sora to the kitchen.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Anybody could mistake Piyomon as Agumon or V-mon at this moment." she thought to herself. And then she got up from her bed.  
  
Piyomon glanced at Sora. "That nightmare must have taken a toll on Sora, she looks miserable." Piyomon thought. "So what are you going to make, Sora?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess. Maybe eggs and bacon, and toast with butter." Sora said shrugging.  
  
"Sounds fatty." Piyomon replied.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "How about the usual fish, rice and miso soup?" she asked.  
  
"Okie Dokie!" Piyomon replied energetically.  
  
"Okay, what did you have for a midnight snack, Piyomon?" Sora asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Piyomon tries her best to look innocent. "Nothing?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked.  
  
Piyomon nodded.  
  
"Then how come the cake is still on the counter!" Sora said pointing at the half-eaten devil's cake.  
  
Piyomon looked up innocently at Sora. "Because I ate it?" she said shrugging.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever." She said while putting the cake back into the refrigerator. Then getting out the pot, miso, tofu, wakame (seaweed thingie not sure of the direct translation), salmon. She washed the rice and then waited 20 minutes and then put it into the rice cooker and let the rice cooker cook it. Then she boiled water in the pot. And then she cut the tofu into small even pieces and put it into the pot, then she put the wakame in there and then she put the miso in. Then she toasted the salmon and served it to Piyomon and herself.  
  
"Looks good." Piyomon said staring at the food.  
  
Sora laughed. "Well start eating!" she said as they both started eating.  
  
Piyomon patted her stomach when they finished. "Ooh, that was good!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sora giggled. "Yea." She replied. She checked her watch, which read 7:32 am. "Well I better get ready for work. I might be early today for a change." She stated.  
  
Piyomon giggled. "I'm sure your co-workers will die out of shock."  
  
"Now wouldn't that be funny." Sora said. "I'm sure the rest of the world will be laughing their heads off." Sora added sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, Sora now need to be so uptight about it." Piyomon said.  
  
"I know. But I don't like people dying." Sora replied.  
  
"Poor Sora, I guess seeing the death of her father and her unborn little sister took a huge toll on her." Piyomon thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Sora." She said.  
  
"Its okay Piyomon." Sora said as she went to her closet and picked out something to wear to work and she brushed her hair and got all the things she would need for work into her briefcase. She checked her watch again. It was 8:02 am. "Wow, I can actually walk to work instead of running to work today." She thought to herself. She headed to the door. "Okay Piyomon, I'll see you when I get back. Okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay." Piyomon said nodding. "See ya! Have fun at work!" Piyomon said waving.  
  
"Fun?" Sora asked putting on her shoes and opening the door.  
  
"Of course! Why else would you go to work?" Piyomon replied.  
  
"Okay Piyomon, I suggest you go to sleep or something." Sora said stepping out the door. "Bye!" she said and closed the door and locked it and went off to work. It was 8:40 am when she got to work, not many people were there yet.  
  
"Oh my goodness! The boss is early today!" a random co-worker said.  
  
Sora smiled at them and she walked on. And saw her secretary. "Hello Maya." She said.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Takenouchi, awfully early today. What's the occasion?" Maya asked.  
  
"No occasion." Sora replied as she put her stuff in her office. "I'll be right back." She said to Maya.  
  
Maya nodded.  
  
Sora walked down and saw the co-worker that always commented on her tardiness. And today he was 5 minutes late. "Shame on you, Kai. You're late today!" Sora exclaimed which made everyone's head turn. And made Kai's face turn red with embarrassment. Sora smirked at him and walked back to her office. She sat down on her chair. And turned on the computer. "Today is a new day." She said sighing. "Hmm maybe something interesting will happen today. Like a new virus digiegg." She said hoping for another adventure.  
  
"You've got mail!" her computer said.  
  
Sora looked through her mailbox. "Junk, more junk, an email from the head of the fashion industry in New York, mail from Daisuke, and an email from an unknown." Sora said with caution. "Should I open the email? It could be from Taichi, or it could be a virus." She opened the email and it said.  
  
A/N: The end of chapter 10! Cliffhangers are evil but hey I'm thinking on what the email should say. Maybe make the story have a digimon reference to it. Since it is a digimon based story! But that will be up to you guys the reviewers to decide! Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
